Differences In The Mind
by FreeMurcee
Summary: What can happen to two normal girl's lives in 10 minutes? A whole heck of a lot with this author! Join Sakuya and Sam as they try to get their lives back on track, while managing to two guys at the same time.


PLEASE REVIEW! I would love you sooo much! ((hugs all who took time to look at this))

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN.

* * *

A cold morning, the middle of fall. A perfect time to be in, no? Some say it's the ideal time to meet your One True Love. Then again some do say it was the time they failed their Math Exams...

And those of us who failed the Math Exams are truly sad indeed (Why I'm calling myself that I'll never know). Now back to the subject at hand, Highschool. It can be great...or deadly. I suppose it all depends on how you decide to live it. You can be a teacher, and it can be a place of fun. Tormenting the students, as an example.

As said, a fun time for a teacher would be:

_'Oh fun! A student is walking hand in hand down the hall with a member of the oppisite sex! God forbid I let the two have some FUN in THEIR life! Nope! I ENJOY tormenting kids! Now I will break them up and give them detention! Yay!'  
_

Yes, teachers are indeed assholes.

And assholes that they are they will never match up to parents which are the ultimate jackasses. Far be it for them to let you have fun, either. They have a system called the 'parent network' and no matter WHAT happens, no matter how much trouble you get in and no one seems to find out, your parents WILL KNOW. They will never let you have a sweet moment. No boyfriend or girlfriend until your already married (Which makes little to no sense anyways), no going out partying with your friends, and no savoring that last cookie in the cookie jar, either which is just plain mean (though you do have something in your defense when they ask who ate the last cookie).

As cold as that 'afternoon' was, someone decided to work their way on up through the coldness of the air, and get to school early. No matter what their problem was with the world, no matter how many times they were blamed for taking the cookie from the cookie jar, they decided 'oh lets be perfect and go up to the school and hopefully get praised!' oh no, that was FAR from their mind. Actually the only reason they were going up to the school in the first place was because...well...they needed to finish their homework...

"A plus B equals C plus five cubed...ACK! What the hell? I'll never get this right!" The brunette-haired teen girl screamed, dropping her books on the school's grass by accident, the result of last nights homework flying around in the fall crisp air around her.

"Hey Sakuya, need any help?" A male voice called down to her. She picked up some of her papers and turned to look up with her golden eyes at who was calling her name. It was Kurama. She smiled at him and stood, holding her binder in front of her.

"Thanks, I do," she admitted, grinning nervously. He chuckled and bent down, picking up the rest of her papers, and books. She took them from him when he was done, and thanked him again.

"No problem, I'm your big brother, what am I for?" he asked playfully, smiling (He wasn't really her big brother, she just referred to him as that since he was always there). She laughed and hugged him then continued on trying to figure out her problem while walking up to the school. Kurama shook his head and watched her retreating form.

'She's going to get a write up, not wearing her uniform.' He said to himself in his head. Sakuya was _not_ wearing her school uniform. She was wearing black baggy pants with chains coming off them, a black tank top with Foamy on it, a black trench coat, and black and white converse. To top the dress look off she wore black lipstick, black eyeliner, silver eye shadow, and black fingernails. If that image wasn't scary enough, her right ear was pierced twice with hooped earings, her eyebrow was pierced, and so was her tongue along with navel. She really knew how to scare people...

Sam groaned, in the 200 hallway, trying to get her locker open. She twisted and turned and hit the damn thing, but it wouldn't open. It didn't help she had her next class in the 600 hall either. The next thing she knew she was pushed down to the ground, her leg bending in an odd way.

"Oh...oops. Sorry, Sammy," Sakuya said, smiling nervously down at her. Sam stood up and fixed her long hair, and brushed herself off.

"It's alright." She said, knowing Sakuya hardly saw her anyways. They had no classes together, which sucked and Sakuya was always busy with after school things, such as Drama which was a big time keeper. It was either that or she was in trouble, someway or another. Wheather she go a Saturday Detention, a weekday detention, a suspension, or I.S.S, she was always gone. The only time Sam ever got to see her was when Sakuya came to her locker to put away or get her things from it, which itself was even rare considering she carried everything with her.

Now just because Sakuya was busy doesn't mean that Sam wasn't. She was doing lots of things currently...just...not as much as Sakuya. Yes, she did get in trouble as well but she had to admit, her teachers were much more lenient than Sakuya's, since Sakuya herself was considered 'The Bad Kid' of the school.

Sam was single; not looking for a guy either. She didn't really need one, she had convinced herself. They were time wasters, nothing but something that loves you for your looks, not who you are. She sighed, and got up, going to mess with her locker again.

"Need any help, Sam?" Sakuya asked, hitting her own locker hard, and it popped open. Sam looked at her.

"No, I got it." She said. Sakuya nodded, grabbed her stuff and started off towards her class. Sam stared at her locker for a bit, then hit it like Sakuya did, which only resulted in a bruised and swollen hand.

"Ow...god damn it." She said, and glared at her locker.

"You do too need help." Said Sakuya, smirking behind the troubled Sam. Sam sighed, and slightly glared at her.

"I do not need any help! If this takes me forever, I will do it." She said, and turned back around to try to succeed in opening it again. Sakuya sighed and shook her head, then probably just to annoy Sam, she hit her locker hard. It flew open and smacked Sam right on the forehead. Sakuya laughed and helped her up.

"Sorry Sammy, but I don't want you to get a detention for being tardy." Sakuya said, and waved, then walked away to her first class. Well, at least, Sam hoped. Sakuya sometimes had the tendency to skip her classes rather than go to them. Sam glared after her retreating form, and then turned back to getting her stuff out of her locker. She loved Sakuya and all, but sometimes she could be a real know-it-all. And annoying. And she wasn't sure if Sakuya even knew that.

"What are you doing, stupid?" A voice came, knocking Sam out of her thoughts. She turned to see Inuyasha standing there, a chemistry book in his hand. She rolled her eyes, slamming her locker and glared at Inuyasha.

"I wouldn't be the one to be called stupid. You're the one who's missed the chance with Sakuya about, oh I don't know, a billion times!" She said, clearly trying to knock something into the empty head of the hanyou's.

"ME! It was Kagome's! And I don't see YOU rushing after Hiei." Sam's face turned a bright red and she turned, starting to walk towards her classroom, "Don't you walk away from me, Sam!" Inuyasha said, striding after her. Sam didn't stop though.

"ONNA!"

Sam froze. She knew who's voice that was. It was Hiei's. She took a deep breath and forced herself to keep on going; she didn't have time for Hiei's hn's and Inuyasha's insults right now.

"Onna, I said stop."

Sam didn't stop, again, and kept going. She wasn't going to stop for some stupid koorime who's only fun was just torturing her. God, get a life. But something snapped into Sam when she felt her shirt being grabbed, and was yanked backwards, her back hitting something hard.

"I said, wait." Hiei's whispering voice rang in Sam's ear. Sam tightened her eyes, trying not to blush, which wasn't exactly working well. Well, not any at all, really. She was after all, against Hiei's chest, so tightly she could hear his heartbeat, and his arm wrapped around her _and _he was whispering in her ear. She had a reason.

"And why should I listen to you?" She said through gritted teeth, grabbing Hiei's arm and flipping him over her and onto the ground.

"Don't. Touch me." She said, and stomped off to her classroom, leaving a groaning Hiei and a confused Inuyasha behind.

"And this, class, is the route Columbus took when searching for—"

Sakuya yawned, her head in her hand and her elbow on the desk. This class sucked; it was completely boring (then again, 3rd period was always boring). She watched the teacher turn around to the board to write something, not paying attention to the x + y crap. She was forced out of her thoughts though, when something hit her head.

She picked it up off the floor, where it had bounced to, finding it was a folded piece of paper; very badly folded at that. She opened it slowly so it didn't make a crunching sound, and read what was in it.

_Hey, meet me during lunch by the front gates. We need to talk._

Sakuya made a weird face at it, and looked around the room to see who wrote it but found no one looking up or anything. She sighed, shrugged. What could it hurt? If they tried anything, she could kick their ass.

Sakuya grinned with happiness when the bell rung, which meant it was lunch time! She gathered her stuff, and stood, walking to he front of the room. She paused, remembering the note. 'Great.' She thought, 'I have to meet this person. Who could be a rapist! I'm bringing my knife.' She thought, and slowly slipped her knife into her pocket, and whistled while walking out of the classroom.

She stalked up to the gates, and leaned against them, her eyes closed, arms crossed. She snapped them open though, when someone's hands covered them. Wasn't much of a difference, as she could still see black.

"Who's there?" She asked, feeling the person's hands. Who was it? They had...claws? "

"Happy Birthday." Birthday? It was her birthday? She flipped around, only to stare into the golden eyes she knew all too well...


End file.
